Hermione Meets Her Match
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione is brought into the a case involving the BAU. Harry has met them and is currently dating their technical analyst. What will happen when strong willed Hermione meets this team?


_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds and Harry Potter.**

Penelope starts to date a guy who works for the justice department. They get serious and he meets the team a few times. He is a specialty defender. When Penelope asked, he admits it is a classified and only brought to him by Aurors. They were kind of like Interpol or MI-6, but got training from multiple agencies. They had a case in Cleveland, Ohio. A killer was in custody for the murder and abduction of 11 women. They ranged from red head, brunette and blond. All the women were in their early 20's. He was caught shortly after they arrived. He didn't speak but smiled at them and refused to speak.

"I want an auror." He finally told Hotch. "An Auror?" He asked. The man didn't speak. The team gathered and called Garcia. "Garcia, we need all the information you have an Aurors." "Sir, did you say Aurors?" "Yes." "Harry works with Aurors, sir. But I will search... Sir. We have a problem..." She said, worried." Garcia?" Morgan asked. "No! No!" Garcia yelled. "Garcia!" Hotch said sternly. "Sir, my system just crashed. Everything. It was like a virus. There is a password to open it up again and a note to call a phone number." "What is the phone number?" Hotch asked. "Could this be part of his game?" Rossi asked. "Read us the number." Hotch told her. She told him the number. "I will figure this out." She hung up mad.

Hotch hung up and dialed the number. "Hotch, that is the directer of the FBI's phone number." Reid said look at the phone. A voice came on the phone and it was soon discovered that it was the Director of the FBI and he would be sending out an Auror as soon as possible. "Sir, we need to know what one is." Hotch told him. "This is not something you discuss on a phone. They will explain everything and tell you what you need to know. Remember they are fully enforced by the President of the United States and if pushed report only to the Director of Auror Cooperation and the President." "That is a lot of power." "Don't push them." He warns, before hanging up.

"This is not going to end well. What if it is a trap and they take him away? We can't appeal to anyone, but the president." Rossi pointed out. "They work with Harry. We could bring him in on this." Morgan offered. There was a knock on the door. A uniform put his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone to see you." The team looked through the window and saw a woman in a suit. Hotch frowned and walked out with the team behind him. She turned and looked at them, before flashing a smile.

"You must be Agent Hotchner." She held out her hand. Hotch looked her over and kept his face, still. "who are you?" She raised an eyebrow. " Nicety are over rated. I'm Dr. Hermione Granger, Director of Auror Cooperation." Hotch looked her over again. "We only just called about one." "I know. I received a call when your specialist searched, then again when you called for one." "It was minutes ago." She held his gaze. "I know. Now Agent Hotchner, is there some where we can talk?" Hotch kept an eye, then nodded to the room they came from. "Do you have any badges?" Rossi asked. She reached in her pocket and brought out 4 cases and tossed them to him. She turned and closed the blinds, then the door. Rossi read them out loud. "FBI, Special Agent. MI-6, Senior Agent. CIA, Intelligence Division. Interpol, Special Division."

"None of those are Auror Certification." Hotch said. She reached into another pocket and pulled out another case. It was larger, than the first. She opened it and set it in the middle of the table. It looked similar to an FBI certification, but the photo moved. The agents eyes widened. "Aurors are wizarding police." "Wizarding?" Hotch said. "It is why we are so selective about letting about people know. Almost all are high level officials. Your team is very good. It was a decision to let your team, know of our world." "Your world?" Rossi asked. "There is a world hidden from non magic beings. It has been kept this way for years. I would like to give you a brief overview of this world.." She started.

"We have a unsub, who is requesting an auror. This take priority to anything else." Hotch told her. "I know. You have a man, who goes by Eric Stiner. His name is really Anton Rossier. As of right now, he is going to be processed in the wizarding world." Hotch opened his mouth. "Agent Hotchner. I try very hard to be fair. I weigh all the options, but his crimes in the wizarding world are worse.." Hotch was mad. "He killed 11 women that we have found!" He yelled. She frowned and reached into her purse. She pulled out a very large file. She waved her hand and the file expanded to 3 times it's size. She waved her hand again and the photos, flew through the air and hung against the wall. They covered 2 walls. Most photos were of children. "These are only the ones that he did alone. He is an accomplice in more than 30 more." She looked sadly at Hotch.

"I do try to push that their magic be bound. We do not have death as a punishment. Magic bound is worth than death to some wizards and witches. When their magic is bound, they are not technically magic beings. It is a grey area in our legislation. They are able to hand them over to the non magic authorities." "How can you do that and keep your world hidden? What would stop them from talking?" Rossi asked. "If I was allowed to finish. There is a spell. It stops the person from speaking of our world." Morgan narrowed his eyes. "how?" "It makes their tongue swell to stop them from talking. It is easy to fix by shot for an allergy, which it mimics."

"Did you use the spell on us?" Hotch asked. She nodded. "It is our law. I am bound by it." She kept his gaze. "I don't do well, having choices made for me." Hotch told her. "I don't do well, not being listened to." She challenged. They had a stand off, before Rossi spoke up. "Do you want to speak to the man?" "Judging by his past victims. I'm a target for his rage, along with 2 others." "Do you know the two others?" Hotch asked. She nodded. "Both are in England and safe." "How can you be sure?" Prentis asked. "They are at a bridal shower for the one at a magical protected house. You can't find it, unless you are told by one of three people." "How can you be sure?" Reid said. "It is my house. I was hosting it and left it to the blond woman, when I apperated here." "Apperated?" Morgan asked. "Sort of like teleportation." "None of this could possibly make sense." Reid tells them. Hotch stared at her. "Morgan go tell him, we have an Auror."

He nodded and went into the room. They went to the 2 way mirror. Morgan walked in. "We got you an Auror, Stiner." The man smirked. "Really? You found an Auror in a few hours. You a half blood or something?" He narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a mud blood are you?" He growled. "I'm the only things standing between you and a very angry Auror." Morgan told him. "I'm sure. You just want me to tell you were the last girl is." He laughed. "You are bluffing." "Anton Rossier." Morgan said. The man's eyes changed, they turned hard as his body tensed. "Who is that?" He asked.

"That is you." Morgan said nodding to him. "If you say so." The man said still rigid. "I don't say so, Auror Granger said so." The man tried to attack Morgan, but his hands stayed cuffed. "That filthy mud blood is here. She should have been killed long ago." He yelled angry. "Her and that stupid, Potter." "So, you know her? I'm sure she will be flattered. You did want her attention right?" Morgan asked. "I want nothing from that thing, but to kill her. Slow and painfully." Several of the team turned and looked at Auror Granger who was watching him, not reacting. 'We are not sending you in." Hotch told her. She looked confused. "Why not?" "You heard him. He wants to kill you." Hotch said. "He has been wanting and saying those things, since I was 14. The only time he was in a fight with the 2 other women and myself was when we were 15. Compared to the others, he is relatively harmless."

"Harmless?" Hotch said. "Is there someone else, we can call? Preferably a man?" Rossi asked. She narrowed her eyes. "If you weren't saying that from a profiler's prospective. We would be having a problem." She told Rossi, before looking at Hotch. "I have one other, I can call in but his name is Potter. He is the one Rossier mentioned." "He is killing women, call him in." Hotch said. She opened her phone. "Hey. I need you. Interrogation for Rossier with local and FBI. To me. Bye." She closed the phone and stood across the room.

There was a pop and Penelope's boyfriend, Harry was there. "Harry?" Reid asked. "Hey Dr. Reid. Guys." Hermione looked confused. "Their technical analyst is Penelope." He told her. "Ah. Sorry, to out you." Harry frowned. "It had to happen sooner or later, Hermione." "So you are an Auror?" Hotch asked. "No. I retired, officially." Harry told him. Hotch glared at Hermione. "Harry has permanent Auror status." Hermione explained.

_A/N: Hope you guys like it. :)_


End file.
